Chocolate Break
by pinkcat4569
Summary: When Jess is upset, Becker uses a secret weapon to make her feel better.  Prompt was "Becker feeding Jess chocolate."


Title: Chocolate Break (or Chocolate Kiss)-can't decide which one I like better

Author: Pinkcat4569

Rating: K/G

Spoilers: Season 4 and maybe 5

Disclaimer: Neither the show nor the characters belong to me, they belong to ITV1. Nonetheless, I love to borrow them from time to time.

Author's Note: This is a sugar post prompt from Just Kiss Her: Becker feeding Jess chocolate. It is not adult, and kind of fluffy. I like it a lot, actually.

Chocolate Break

Jess had been in a bad mood all morning. Sure, everyone had bad moods. Becker's bad moods went from quiet brooding to full out yelling. Lester became more sarcastic and his jibes got personal. Abby walked around muttering things like, "move it," "stow it," and "get bent." But this was Jess: smiling, chatty, humming Jess, perpetually in a good mood.

So, her lack of chatting, and her frowning face were disturbing, especially to Becker. He had come to rely on her cheerfulness. She was a lifeline that pulled him back from a dark, depressing place. Back before Connor and Abby returned, he had been drowning in darkness until Jess shone through, clicking her heels along the way.

Now, she wasn't shining. She was disturbed by something, and Becker couldn't stand it, but how could he help? He wasn't exactly a master at cheering people up. He didn't talk about his own feelings, so how the heck was he supposed to get Jess to open up?

Finally, Becker settled on one sure-fire remedy-chocolate.

"Hey, Jess," he said, with a smile. She didn't even acknowledge him. "Got ya something," he said, holding up the chocolate bar." She didn't even turn her head. Becker sighed.

"Come on, Jess. Tell me what's wrong." He paused, but there was no reaction. "Did I do something?" To this, she shook her head. Well, at least he got some movement, and he knew that he wasn't the cause of her mood.

"Sure you don't want a piece?" He asked, as he unwrapped the chocolate. She didn't say anything or move her head, but he did she her bite her lip.

"It's really, really yummy," he said, trying to tempt her. "Better hurry, before I eat it all," he said popping a square into his mouth.

This time, he heard a loud, disapproving sigh from her, and a frown appeared on her face. Becker couldn't help but grin. He was getting some sort of response.

He stepped closer to her, just behind her chair at the ADD. "Come on Jess, have a bite. Don't you always say chocolate fixes everything?"

Jess looked annoyed now, and finally she snapped her head in his direction and said crossly, "Becker, just leave me al...mmff."

Becker had gently shoved a piece of chocolate into her open mouth. He looked at her with a teasing grin, and she continued frowning, but ate the chocolate.

"See, isn't that better?"

"No, Becker it isn't bett..mmfff... Stop it!" she cried through the chewing, as he stuffed another piece in. Becker just smiled, and raised his eyebrows.

"I think I've diagnosed the problem, Miss Parker, lack of chocolate," he said. This time he held the chocolate piece up in front of her mouth, and to his surprise, she opened her mouth as he gently pushed it in.

"I don't have a problem, mmm," she said, chewing. She stared at him a second, and opened her mouth for another piece.

Becker smirked and complied, feeding her another piece. "You don't have a problem?" he repeated, but as a question. "So, this pouty person is the new you?"

"I am not pouting," she said, opening her mouth again. He fed her another piece, noting that the more chocolate she got in her, the more talkative she became.

He continued feeding her chocolate as she requested more by opening her mouth. "Jess,"he said, "Some of us are a bit...moody." He watched as her frown turned into a weak smirk. He went on, "We've come to appreciate your lightness." He let that sentence hang in the air as he fed her more chocolate. "I'm worried about you."

This statement earned him and actual, slightly chocolaty smile. "I appreciate that Becker. I'm...Ok." She said, and then she sighed. "I had a bit of a row with my mother last night."

"Oh," said Becker, sliding a piece between her teeth. "The dreaded and all powerful mother-row."

She giggled. "I hate it when we fight," she said slowly. Jess reached out to grab the remaining chocolate, and stopped when she saw Becker frown.

"I kind of like feeding you," he said with a puppy-dog frown.

Jess laughed. Despite her best efforts to stay grumpy, Becker was getting to her, and so was the chocolate. "Well, I wouldn't want you depressed as well," she said, pulling her hand away from the chocolate. "Chocolate me," she said, opening her mouth.

Becker was going to say something risqué, but let it slide, at least for now. He slid a bigger piece into her mouth, and watched as her face brightened and her eyes even began to dance a little. She turned to the ADD and even hummed a little.

Becker dragged a chair over to the ADD. "I don't want to pry, and Lord knows one should never get between a mother and daughter when they're spatting, you could lose a limb that way," he said, as Jess shot him a grin, "but if you want to talk I'm here."

"And so's the chocolate?"

Becker chuckled as he said, "So's the chocolate, in fact," he said, pulling out two more bars from his jacket, "I brought backup."

Jess laughed, and looked at him with appreciation. She thought, looking at his brown eyes, 'I'm never going to stop crushing on you if you don't stop being so perfect.' Instead, she simply said, "That was clever, and very necessary."

He handed her the two unopened bars, but kept the one he had been feeding her. He watched as she sighed again.

"It's just," she started to say. "My mum can be a bit...pushy, and she worries, which I get. I am her daughter, she's allowed to worry, and she isn't wrong. I do work a lot. We're busy here," she said. Becker grinned slightly. "And it's not like I can say, 'can't go out and cut loose tonight mum, raptor incursion.'

Becker laughed, and asked, "Your mum wants you to cut loose?"

"You know what I mean. She's afraid that I'm working too much and that I don't have a life." Jess sighed. "I don't know what to say, because I do work too much and I don't have a life."

Becker laughed. "Goes with the job. Life at the ARC means no life outside of it."

She grinned, but looked hard at Becker. She always assumed he liked being a workaholic, hiding away in the armory with his guns. It had been an unfair assumption, she realized.

Becker looked at the chocolate remaining in his hands. "You know that if our families knew they'd be proud, worried to death, but proud. I even think they'd understand what we...sacrifice. Doesn't make it any easier dealing with mum, though."

"You have the same kind of 'discussions' with your mother?"

Becker chuckled, "Oh, yes. It got kind of bad, after Sarah, and Abby, Connor, and Danny. She was right, everything she said. I had changed. I wasn't as happy or easy-going, but there wasn't anything I could do about it. I realized that she felt just as helpless, maybe even more." Becker smiled. "I talked to her the other day. She's on a new kick."

"Oh?" asked Jess, opening her mouth and pointing inside it. Becker grinned and plopped one of the last pieces inside.

"Yeah. Now, she wants to know the reason for the new change. Apparently, I'm happier and easier to talk with nowadays. I have no idea why," he said winking at her. She blushed, and smiled. "I can't tell her it's because we now have this field coordinator who wears bright, colorful outfits, has an infectious, beautiful smile, and who is so deceptively good at her job that she makes us all feel safer just because she's there. I especially can't mention the short skirts," he said with a smirk.

Jess was completely flushed now, wearing an embarrassed, but flattered grin. "I don't know entirely how you did it, Becker, but I'm not moody anymore," she said, "But give me that last piece of chocolate."

Becker laughed, slowly easing the chocolate seductively over her lip, feeling how soft, and warm it was. They kept their eyes on each other, leaning slightly closer. Becker had a different look in his eyes this time. It was still warm, soft, and caring, but also...hungry. He leaned in, closer, smelling the chocolate on her breath.

Jess's eyes followed, as he moved the last few inches, and replaced his finger that had been on her lip with his lips.

The kiss was soft, and sweet, and chocolaty. Becker smiled as he kissed her. He felt Jess' hand, still clutching the other chocolate bars, move behind his head. His arm reached between her body and the chair, moving around her back, and pulled her closer. The kiss was full blown, now, deeper and more intense. After a few more seconds, they began to pull away, their lips lingering before they finally let go.

Their foreheads rested against each other, as they both gasped for breath.

Becker chuckled. "I think I may have a problem now."

Jess looked alarmed, but he smiled and touched her cheek. "When someone offers me a chocolate kiss, I'm going to go beet red."

Jess laughed. "You'll just have to come and find me, but make sure you bring chocolate."

"Yes, ma'am," he said, leaning in for another chocolate kiss.

The End


End file.
